The Asterisk War
by Shidu
Summary: In the last century the world changed completely. This happened after the disaster called 'Invertia' Thus, a story about war and love begins in this Academy. They do whatever it takes to be the strongest, be the number one and of course participate in the Festa.


**Chapter 01**

「 **The Asterisk War: The Academy City on the Water** 」

* * *

In the last century the world changed completely. This happened after the disaster called 'Invertia' when the group of meteorites impact on the earth, the world changed forever. Mana, magic, prana, this were the qualities that developed the new humans born in this new world. They were simply called 'Genestella' With Invertia as the turning point in this new world order, a city also emerged.

Asterisk is a well-kept city on an artificial island, located on top of a crater lake in northern Kanto. The name Asterisk comes from the bird's eye view of the city, which resembles a hexagon. The city is very large, boasting underground chambers and large buildings on top, as well as numerous ballast chambers to keep it afloat.

Genestella are a new race that was born from the influence of mana. They overturn previous common sense with their enhanced physical ability and have an aura known as prana. Those that can link with mana through flesh and blood are known as Strega if female and Dante if male. They are heretical in the eyes of the general public and there are a number of students who come to Asterisk after feeling potential discrimination.

Then a rampant struggle between super humans was happening just outside the dorms. He jumped over the roaring attack that collapsed half the ground where he was standing seconds before. That was an attack strong enough, but without concern the boy evades the attacks ahead. The opponent frowned, seeing that his current strategy did not work, and the other two attackers had been defeated very easily.

What's wrong with this damn bastard?

His cheek was bleeding and his leg was dislocated by the enormous pressure exerted on his bones and muscles.

He was one of the strongest or at least so he believed, in addition the bully had verified the level of the impertinent boy and had not found anything.

Who is this bastard?

How come he was so strong?

"You do not know that we belong to Le Wolf. I'll never be defeated by a wimp like you."

At that moment a ball of fire emerged from his hands and with powerful noise exploded over the boy.

"You deserved it, you bastard."

The bully started laughing while a few meters a girl trembled with fear.

"You say I'm a coward, when a bunch of idiots like you harass a girl."

The quiet, soft voice came from the opposite end.

"What? That was my super special attack!"

The man growled as he clenched his fists, preparing a new attack.

"Eat this, you bastard! Burning fire of corruption!"

This time a ball even more gigantic than the previous emerge of both palms until it rises to the sky.

"Hahahaha, die, you bastard!"

The overwhelming power rushes on the boy, but the attack never came. That's because the huge fireball was destroyed in the air as if it had never existed. Only small flames hovered in the air as the boy smiled arrogantly.

"What the hell is wrong with that damn hand?"

"You see, I did not tell you before?"

"What are you talking about?

"I am a demon, you are not lucky."

"..."

"That's right, I cannot tolerate an idiot like you who harasses and harms a pretty girl in front of my eyes. I cannot pretend that nothing happens around me well, I think it's part of my personality to meddle in matters of others."

Kamijou disappeared for a second of his vision and before the man could say or think of anything, a sharp pain flooded his senses. The boy's fist crashed on his jaw sending him a few meters until he fell unconscious on the grass.

"I think you're unlucky."

The girl who was still shocked by what happened remained on the sidewalk. She wears a loose smock-like light pink shirt, and blue pants.

"Oi, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head.

"I see. It's a relief to hear that."

"Thank you ... for helping me."

The pink haired girl whispered as she took the boy's hand. He helped her to her feet and then smiled slightly.

"That smile, it's pretty cute."

"Hey, it's not like that!"

She said, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"By the way, this is the Seidoukan Academy, judging by your attire you must be a new student, is not it?"

"Yes, I lost the way to the boardroom and it was then that these guys came out of nowhere and attacked me."

"That's natural, since in this city the duels are allowed, but since you're a new student these guys tried to take advantage."

"Luckily you helped me ... Thanks again."

"No problem, by the way, I could take you to your destination, if you want of course."

"Uh, really? You do not mind doing that?"

"No, I have nothing to do anyway."

"Then, please."

"By the way, my name is Kamijou Touma, nice to meet you."

The pink-haired girl gave a slight bow and said. "My name is Meigo Arisa it's a pleasure to be with you, Kamijou-san."

Thus, a story about young warriors begins in this academy. They do whatever it takes to be the strongest, the number one over all others and of course participate in the Festa.

…

In a rather irregular room, a man was floating in a container filled with a rare liquid. In the past, he was the most powerful magician in the world, but after a certain incident he disappeared. Now, Aleister Crowley carefully observes the screens that are deployed in the air.

"This year there are quite interesting people."

Amagiri Ayato.

Julis-Alexia von Riessfeld

Kamijou Touma

Sylvia Lyyneheym

Orphelia Landlufen

"Kamijou Touma, I wonder what will happen when you confronts the number 1."

For a second a slight smile showed at the corner of his lips, but maybe it was just an illusion.

It's time to start a story of romance and fantasy.


End file.
